


There’s got to be

by roguewonder



Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Established Relationship, M/M, Marking, Morning After
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-16
Updated: 2019-01-16
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:28:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25817302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/roguewonder/pseuds/roguewonder
Summary: Bodhi and Cassian wake up to discover the effects of the previous night’s love making.
Relationships: Cassian Andor/Bodhi Rook
Kudos: 6





	There’s got to be

Light pools into their small apartment and frustratingly draws Bodhi from his sleep. He feels like he’s been rammed by a Mack Truck. As he looks over at his sleeping husband, he supposes that maybe that analogy isn’t too far off. Not that Bodhi regrets a single thing.   


Bodhi decides to not bother with clothes, gingerly crawls out of bed and limps to the bathroom, hissing occasionally. He relieves himself and then goes to the sink to brush his teeth. Bodhi stops himself before he even turns on the water.

“Oh shit,” he murmurs in amusement, tracing his fingers over the bite marks and bruises from Cassian’s teeth. From his neck to his thighs, Bodhi is absolutely covered. He was so wrapped up in sensations he hadn’t ever considered the appearance of Cassian marking him that thoroughly. But as nothing hurts, Bodhi picks up his toothbrush and starts brushing. 

As Bodhi is rinsing his mouth out, he catches Cassian climbing out of bed. Cassian freezes by the door, his face turning red. 

“Oh no…” he whispers, covering his mouth with his hand. Bodhi turns off the sink and shrugs.

“It’s winter. No one is going to see it.”

Cassian takes Bodhi’s hand and pulls him out of the bathroom to examine him in the morning light. 

“I’m so sorry, Bodhi,” Cassian breathes, tracing his fingers over some of the deeper marks. “It doesn’t hurt?”

Bodhi smiles and kisses Cassian’s cheek. “Nope. Well, a little. My ass hurts more. And to tell the truth? I think it’s kinda sexy.”

Cassian furrows his brow. “You...you do?”

Bodhi hums, curling into Cassian’s bare chest. He feels so warm and protected. “How about I repay the favor? Mark you up just as good tonight?”

Cassian lets out a whimper as Bodhi feels his husbands arms wrap around him. “Deal.”


End file.
